A Sonic Story
by Travis Skywer
Summary: What would happen if Sonic and Friends actually had a day where Eggman wasn't trying to kill them and/or take the chaos emeralds?
1. Chapter 1

**(My First Sonic the Hedgehog Fic. Based around a normal day in Mobius.)**

**TAILS POV (Just to mix it up)**

I definitely wasn't a morning person, and even though it was Saturday, I was still plenty groggy when I got up. Or should I say, was woken up.

"Tails!" Shouted Sonic. "Tails, buddy, time for breakfast!"

Breakfast was breakfast, though, and I couldn't turn down a good morning meal! I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Pancakes!

"Morning, Tails! Thank goodness you're here! Could you get some drinks?" Asked Sonic.

"Sure thing!" I said as happily as I could. "Morning, Amy!" I said as I passed by. She was unresponsively gazing…oh boy. At Sonic.

"Amy? Amy!" I shouted at her.

"Wha…oh, hi Tails!" she said. "When did you get in here?"

I sighed. She was obsessed with that boy. Then someone started frantically knocking on the door.

"SONIC!" Boomed Knuckles. "SONIC! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Sonic put down his dishes and walked over to the door.

"What? What is it?" Sonic said as he opened the door. Knuckles was wide eyed.

"They're all there!" He said in amazement.

"What are all there?" Sonic asked.

"The Chaos emeralds!"

We all gasped and looked at the excited echidna.

"Wait." I interrupted. "That means…we can have a normal day! What do we do on a normal day?"

"Gee," Sonic said. "I don't think we've ever had a normal day! Maybe we could ask Cream and cheese!"

"That's a great idea! Let's go!" Knuckles burst in enthusiastically. We all headed for the door. I grabbed a jacket and we went out. Good thing, too! It was really cold!

Sonic knocked on the door.

We heard footsteps, then the door opened.

"Hi, guys!" Cream said.

"Cream, the chaos emeralds are all safe and we're not sure how to spend our day. What do we do?" Sonic asked frantically.

"Well," Cream said enthusiastically. "There are lots of things to do! You could go see a movie, go to the amusement park…"

"That sounds fun!" I said.

"Ok!" Sonic shouted. "We'll go to the amusement park!"

And so we did. I flew everyone in the X-Tornado. Sonic seemed uncomfortable. I sat in the front, Amy was behind me, and in the other pod, everyone was cramped. Knuckles seemed the most uncomfortable.

"Oh, maybe," Amy began. "Sonic and I will ride in the tunnel of love, and then, we'll finally have our first kiss!"

"That's just gross…" I said, shaking my head.

"You're only a kid, Tails, you'll know when you're older."

"You're a kid too!"

"Yes, but you see, I'm 15, and you're 8. And I'll tell you why it's not gross to me when you're older too!"

"I hate being young…" I muttered. But this was no time for moping, because we were there!

I opened the pods, and everyone in the back fell out. I jumped out with Amy.

Everyone was groaning, rubbing their heads.

"Well, at least we're here." Sonic said.

**(Find out what happens next when I post the next chappie! Which is I don't know when! Comment, please!)**


	2. The Poltergeist

(A/N: I sometimes tend to write a first chapter, and then…never finish the story. So today I'm going back and finishing some. So here's the next chappie. Let's see if we can't get this one going.)

**Tails POV**

The line into the park was long. Nobody minded. No one except Sonic. At first he stood there, looking intently at the front gate. But it didn't take long before Foot-tapping became foot machine-gunning. His fists were clenched and he was practically pressed against the guy in front of him. His teeth were clenched as well. His eyes were becoming bloodshot, and none of us would get near him.

"You LIKE that guy?" I asked Amy.

"It's not Sonic's fault that the lines are slow. Hmph!" Amy replied, turning her back. To talk to, that left:

Shadow

Knuckles.

Hmm…

"Hey, knux." I said, feeling like a total dork.

"Um…Hey Tails." Knuckles said quietly. Obviously it was embarrassing to him to be talking to an 8-year-old in public. I decided to have some fun with it.

"How are ya?" I asked a bit loud.

"Fine." He said. This was no fun. Shadow time!

"Hey Shadow ol' buddy ol' pal!" Tails said to Shadow. Shadow looked at him, then looked away.

"Okay, nice talking to you!" I said, and walked away. At least that killed some time! We were just about in the park!

As soon as we entered Sonic ran around the whole park about twenty times. Even then he still looked ticked.

"Those lines are crazy! That was torture! TORTURE!" He said, sounding a bit melodramatic.

A worker walked by. Tapped his shoulder. The man looked at him.

"What's the fastest ride you got here?" Sonic asked, coming on a bit strong. I chuckled.

"You still like him?" I whispered to Amy.

"I'm starting to question our relationship…" She said, with a blush.

"That would be the Poltergeist." He said, pointing off in the distance. We could all tell where he was pointing, because off in the distance was a knot of track, yellow and teal, nearly ten stories high. Sonic grabbed my arm and we were there in a second. Literally.

The lines were not as long for the Poltergeist, and we were on in a second. This ride looked intense. It's several loops looked pretty big and fast.

"The launch sequence will initiate in 3…" The intercom said. _Launch system? _I thought.

"2…" BOOM! I wondered what happened to one! We were shooting out of the station at pretty high speeds. For a roller coaster. What got me was the loops. I'm not used to going upside-down like that. At the end, though, Sonic looked relatively happy!

"It's like going on an adventure without using any energy!" He said, happily.

"Glad you like it." I replied, about to be sick.

"Let's go again!" He said. I puked. He jumped out of the car, and rushed me back to the group.

"Tails doesn't look so good…" Amy pointed out.

"I barfed." I mumbled. Talk about embarrassing…

"Aw." Amy took me into an embracing hug. Sonic looked jealous.

I went to sit down. So much for a really fun day…Although the ride _was _kind of fun…

SONIC POV

"Where's the tunnel of love?" Amy asked a worker. I didn't have time for that, I wanted to go on some more rides!

"Um…We don't have a tunnel of love," The worker replied. _Yes! _I thought. "But there's the Ferris wheel." _NO!_

"Okay!" Amy replied, grabbing my arm. Oh, Crap. No use fighting it.

I could have gotten there a lot faster. _A LOT _faster. But Amy was leading the way. We got there in a little less than a minute. The wheel stopped, and Amy dropped me in the pod. This wasn't the best situation.

TAILS POV

It had been a couple of hours since the Poltergeist incident. It was time.

"You! I will defeat you!" I said, running into the queue line. Again, the lines were short, and I got in the front.

Again the ride started on two instead of one. At the end of the ride, I was better. No barfing, but a bit of nausea. The only way to satisfy _MY _stomach is with chili dogs. I asked a worker.

"Hey, Mister? Where could I get some chili dogs?" I asked innocently.

"Um…I think they may have them in the stand over there." He said, pointing to the food stand just a few yards away.

"Thanks!" I said, rushing over there.

They weren't the _best _chili dogs ever, but they were good. Ooh! What is _that _ride?

SONIC POV

This Ferris wheel thing couldn't go any slower. Around and around. Amy, of course, sat right next to me. From the top, I could see the whole park. _Note to self: Go on the really fast tall one after this. _Amy put her head on my shoulder. Oh, god.

"Isn't this…Romantic?" She asked.

"…Sure…" I said awkwardly. Amy giggled. After a few seconds, she grabbed my arm and laid it across her shoulders. Within a minute she was fast asleep. And the ride was almost over.

As much I wanted to go on the next ride, I wasn't going to be rude to Amy. But I also wasn't going to publicly humiliate myself in front of all my fans.

"Amy," I whispered into Amy's ear. "Wake up, the ride's almost over."

"Wha…?" She said, waking up. "Oh…" She hung her head. We exited the ride quickly. I didn't want to crush Amy's heart after that, so I decided to stay with her. Nobody said being a good person was easy!

**(You like? The next chapter Tails (Being Tails, of course) Tries to reconfigure a ride. Of course. And Sonic has to spend the day with Amy. Bad situations for the both of them. Please Review!)**


End file.
